Together Again
by SomethingLacking
Summary: There was a raging war between the two great nations known as Zanarkand and Bevelle ; that has been going on for over a thousand years.


Together Again

There was a raging war between the two great nations known as Zanarkand and Bevelle ; that has been going on for over a thousand years. This war has claimed many loved ones and destroyed many families. Many of the people feared the Machina weapons that Zanarkand processed. Many believe that with the technology Zanarkand had and the weapons they could end the world. This whole war was started over the threat of the power Zanarkand had. While Zanarkand was more technology upgraded, Bevelle stuck to their roots by following the teaching of Yevon and depended on the powers if the Summoners to call forth entities of powers that create beast with amazing powers. 

In the middle of Bevelle there is the Holy City that was the home of a young Summoner practicing the art of white magic. Yuna was training hard to become a High Summoner like her father. They told her she was even more graceful and was gifted more so than her father. She found this all silly because she had only just been named a Summoner. She truly wanted to please her father and make him proud of her. The high Maester of Yevon, Seymour, had asked for her hand in marriage, Yuna's father thought it would be a great idea, but she was unsure if she was ready for marriage. When her father told her "It's a great idea; it would give the people of Bevelle something cheery to talk about." With that, she agreed to marry Seymour. Yuna only agreed for the people of Bevelle because she is a Summoner and she lives for the people. 

Down by the spring is where Yuna usually found herself so she could take a second to catch her breath. She sat by the water's edge looking out at the magical spring she stumbled upon on day. She looked out at the water that was reflecting the luminous double moon and radiant stars. Yuna closed her bi colour eyes just listening to the sounds around her. Then out of nowhere she was attacked by a Zanarkand Knight. She soon found herself on the ground with his glowing, blue sword above her face. She was defenceless without her staff. In defeat she closed her eyes waiting for the young man to end her. It startled her when she heard his sword drop beside her. Slowly, she opened her bi colour eyes that then bored into his crystal blue ones. The blond, young man stepped away from her. She swiftly sat up and watched as he walked into the spring. She watched until he got about waist deep and looked up at the illuminated sky. Yuna got to her feet and followed the young man into the frigid water. The water paralyzed her for a moment the coolness of the water startled her. When she recovered herself she walked over to where the young man was. Yuna raised her hand and softly touched the man's shoulder. The blond man looked down at her and Yuna just smiled up at him truly thankful he spared her life. "I just couldn't do it. "He whispered looking back at the sky. Yuna nodded and looked up that the sky too. They both stayed like that in the gentle lull that took over.

Ever since that night Yuna and Tidus planned to meet up with each other. It was their own "secret place" where they could forget about the wars between the nations and just be hummed while brushing out her light brown, hair infront of her vanity mirror. She had just gotten back from meeting up with Tidus. She smiled at herself, staring into her green and blue eyes in the mirror, but her serenity quickly vanished as soon as her husband walked into their bedroom. She watched him in the mirror as he walked over to her. She closed her eyes as Seymour placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help but remember Tidus's warm, delicate kisses that caressed her face only an hour prior. Slowly Seymour brought his lips up to her ear and whispered. "We caught him." Yuna's eyes snapped opened in shock, her breath hitched in her throat. She turned around to see Seymour standing by the door with a smirk on his face. "Darling you shouldn't look so surprised. I've known for quite awhile, but remember if I can't have you... no one can." With that, Seymour left the room shutting the door behind fell off her chair onto the ground hysterically bawling. She wrapped her armed around herself realizing what was to happen to Tidus. She started screaming; she knew it was pointless, but she couldn't control herself. She just got Tidus, the enemy, a Zanarkand Knight, her true love sentenced to death. She lost all strength in her body and was laying limp on the floor trying to think of away to save him from being punished for her foolishness. She laid there still sobbing when she remember the promise they made each other they night they met. 

On her way to the dungeons she noticed a trail of blood. Curious of where the trail lead she followed it up to her father's chamber. Shocked and sacred she slowly opened the door she peeked in only to see her father's body laying on the ground covered in his own crimson blood. Near hysteria Yuna run into the room falling to her knees beside her father's dying watched her father take his last breath hysterically crying over him.

Yuna ran through the dungeon right to the cell where Tidus was being held. He looked at her in shock and she looked back at him with determination. She shoved the key she stole from the guard who as sleeping on duty in the lock. She pulled the gate opened and ran into Tidus's arms. She held herself close to him feeling his warmth. "This way, she ran this was!" Tidus didn't waste any time grabbing her arm as they started running as fast as he could in the other direction. When they turned a corner they looked behind them to see Bevelle's execution squad chasing after them with Machina guns. Yuna could feel herself falling behind, so she tightened her grip on Tidus's hand. Tidus tried to make a shape turn casing Yuna to lose her balance and drop to the ground. Tidus quickly helped her to her feet before starting to run again. Yuna could feel her lungs protest as she kept running from the gaining army behind them. She looked up, when Tidus stopped. Yuna looked around the room realizing they were trapped in a dead end. As the last shrivel of hope faded from her she pulled herself close to Tidus as they watched the execution team filing into the room blocking the only way out. Looking up at Tidus she whispers "I'm sorry, but we'll be together again." Tidus looked at her with tears welling up in his own eyes,

Yuna tried to hold on to him as the gun fire went off, and the bullets penetrated her skin, but the impacted was too much and sent them flying backwards. Yuna could feel her body numbing as she fell backwards. She felt one tear leave her body as she stared at Tidus's limp, lifeless body and whispered their promise before she faded into the abyss.

When Tidus woke up she didn't understand where she was. She was very dazed as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She looked down and saw she was sitting in a field of flowers. Yuna turned around to see and waterfall falling gracefully behind her. She closed her eyes just listening to the sound of the falling water, realizing she was dead. Then Tidus flashed into her mind. She opened her eye and looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and looked into the thick fog that was all around her. Yuna heard soft footsteps behind her. She quickly turned to see Tidus smiling walking toward her. Yuna felt grief and regret flush over her and turned her back to him. Tidus tenderly laid his hand on her shoulders and Yuna sadly looked at his hands. Tidus turned her so he could hug her. After a few moments he realized something was wrong and stepped back from her. He looked into her sad eyes and smiled sadly. "Not even death could keep me from you," he whispered pulling her into a tight embrace Yuna laid her head on his shoulder just letting him hold her as she whispered over and over their promise.

Everlasting,  
True Love,

I Am Yours,

Even in Death. 


End file.
